I am Me
by OverlordYue
Summary: A story of different dynasty warrior characters and who they are. Special thanks to Eggy. Reviews appreciated. Eighth Chapter: Huang Zhong.
1. Sun Shang Xiang

Who is Sun Shang Xiang?

Sun Shang Xiang is the tomboy princess of Wu.

Sun Shang Xiang is the feeling in every girls' heart that they are just as good as boys.

Sun Shang Xiang is the sister that rides along side her brothers, father, and friends through whatever faith decides to throw at them.

Sun Shang Xiang is the girl who wants to see all.

Sun Shang Xiang is the girl without even a single lock of hair going passed her shoulders.

Sun Shang Xiang is the sister thrown into a marriage by none other than her brother Sun Quan.

Sun Shang Xiang is the strong hearted wife of Liu Bei.

Sun Shang Xiang is the warrior that must choose between her lover or her family.

Sun Shang Xiang is the women keeping all the Wu men in line.

Sun Shang Xiang is the mistress of armor clad and weapon wielding maids.

Sun Shang Xiang is the sister that screams when her brother falls to his knees as the life slowly drains out of him.

Sun Shang Xiang was the daughter tricked into leaving Liu Bei forever by the news of her mother being ill.

Sun Shang Xiang was the loyal third wife of Liu Bei. The woman that never remarried even after never being able to see her husband again. She was the wife that drowned herself upon hearing of her lord's death.

Sun Shang Xiang is Sun Shang Xiang.

_**I want to send a thousand thanks to scrambled-eggs-at-midnight who is the author of the Death Note story "Who is?" ( A story I highly recommend if you like Death Note ) who wrote something like this but with Death Note characters. I DID ask for her permission to write and post this. **_

_**Also thanks to Scribbler who was the one that gave Eggy the idea. A million thanks to them. ^-^**_

_**Please R&R and leave any requests for characters. **_


	2. Sima Yi

Who is Sima Yi?

Sima Yi is the evil laugh sending shivers down your spine.

Sima Yi is the genius masked in purple.

Sima Yi is the hermit that was brought into war against his will.

Sima Yi is the devilish smirk hidden behind a dark fan.

Sima Yi is the conquering strategist.

Sima Yi is the holder of both Cao Cao's and Cao Pi's trust.

Sima Yi is the prevailing strategist without an apprentice by his side.

Sima Yi is the one dying of a hidden illness with everyone none the wiser.

Sima Yi is the one able to withstand having his manhood insulted so as not to destroy his army.

Sima Yi is a smiling face as Zhuge Liang's star falls into nothingness.

Sima Yi is the cold cackle that echos across the battlefield as fire is set to bases and generals fall to the ground.

Sima Yi is the thrusted out arm and the call of fear.

Sima Yi is the one laughing till the end as he descends into the darkness of death, leaving his sword to his son and his legacy to the world.

Sima Yi is Wei.

Sima Yi is Jin.

Sima Yi is Sima Yi.


	3. Zhuge Liang

_**I had two requests for Zhuge Liang: ForeverinMoonlight and Zhuge Liang's Sima Yi. **_

_**So I wrote it up in class today and here it is:**_

Who is Zhuge Liang?

Zhuge Liang is the trimmed beard behind crane feathers.

Zhuge Liang is the mind it took three visits to gain.

Zhuge Liang is the light in the night, a star in the sky.

Zhuge Liang is the dragon that sleeps in the sun.

Zhuge Liang is the man hungry for benevolence.

Zhuge Liang is the small smile in the shadows.

Zhuge Liang is the prime minister who over shadows even the head of the line.

Zhuge Liang is the one lazily fanning himself while troops and generals sweat.

Zhuga Liang is the man in the temple, asking for wind.

Zhuge Liang is the one that removed the red veils and saw the beauty within the so called marred Huang women.

Zhuge Liang is the one disturbing his wife as he returns at an ungodly hour.

Zhuge Liang is the man leaning over a map in the middle of the night, hurting his eyes because his candle is long gone.

Zhuge Liang is the one protesting as Liu Bei roars with rage and bloodlust as he loses his brothers.

Zhuge Liang is the one coughing into white gloved hands.

Zhuge Liang is the one stroking the peach blossoms as they bloom one by one.

Zhuge Liang is the one that is lost at Wu Zhang Plains.

Zhuge Liang is the one who falls like his star, putting a laugh in Sima Yi's mouth, putting tears in Yue Ying's eyes, putting a cry on Jiang Wei's lips, and putting determination in Liu Bei's eyes.

Zhuge Liang is Zhuge Liang


	4. Lu Bu

_**This chapter was already half way done when Yurianna Shan Liu requested it so I focuased on it over others so here's Lu Bu:**_

Who is Lu Bu?  
>Lu Bu is the reasons soldiers can't sleep.<br>Lu Bu is the reason men shake in their boots.  
>Lu Bu is the reason for widows and orphans.<br>Lu Bu is the love struck soul behind heavy armor.  
>Lu Bu is the one that is cleaning China of vermin one halberd slash at a time.<br>Lu Bu is the tyrant son that killed his foster father with a single blow.  
>Lu Bu is the one watching Diao Chan dance from the shadows.<br>Lu Bu is the bug fluttering around a bright blooming flower.  
>Lu Bu is the one with the bright red phoenix feathers that inform you that you are, without a doubt, screwed.<br>Lu Bu is the one roaring at Liu Bei when he dares to insult the lovely songstress by his side.  
>Lu Bu is the one barely panting and daring anyone else to attack.<br>Lu Bu is the last thing a screaming solider sees before they are beheaded in a splatter of blood.  
>Lu Bu is the hulking figure spinning his weapon as he calls to the sky "Scum!"<p>

Lu Bu is the war cry that sends soldiers to the ground in a dead faint.

Lu Bu is the feeling of blood lust mixed with passion and anger.  
>Lu Bu is the one disregarding his strategist as he mounts Red Hare to set out for battle.<br>Lu Bu is the one that is smirking as Zhang Liao joins him despite the dangers.  
>Lu Bu is the one bathing in a tub of blood that isn't filled to his satisfaction.<br>Lu Bu is the one screaming with rage while crying on the inside when Diao Chan is struck down.  
>Lu Bu is the one roaring at Cao Cao. The one that is struggling uselessly at the bonds holding him, spitting on the ground at the Lord of Chaos's feet all the while. He is the tyrant families and warriors are relieved to see executed. He is the man that, even in death, causes warriors to look over their shoulders constantly.<br>Lu Bu is a one man army.  
>Lu Bu is Lu Bu.<p>

**_I've gotten multiple requests for Zhen Ji so she MIGHT be next. I have a few others done but I'm trying to do requests when I can. So Xiao Qiao might actually be next but I will try to do Zhen Ji in the future. Please R&R and leave a request!_**


	5. Xiao Qiao

Who is Xiao Qiao?

Xiao Qiao is a ball of energy that will never stop bouncing.

Xiao Qiao is a pretty face pushing to be more.

Xiao Qiao is part of a mismatched couple that seems so perfect.

Xiao Qiao is a sister full of love with only but a few tears.

Xiao Qiao is a mother of three who she will protect till the end.

Xiao Qiao is a women won in battle by a handsome love.

Xiao Qiao is the laughter that echoes in the Wu kingdom.

Xiao Qiao is like a beautiful swan at times and a fierce phoenix at others.

Xiao Qiao is the sun that never sets.

Xiao Qiao is the flowers in the trees and the sweet smell in the air.

Xiao Qiao is the one matching a flying butterfly step for step.

Xiao Qiao is the one being scolded by her sister for racing up a tree.

Xiao Qiao is the one smiling as she lays by a river, peach in hand and head in Zhou Yu's lap.

Xiao Qiao is a smile.

Xiao Qiao is the Little Qiao. Special and perfect in her own little way with a smile on her lips and warmth in her eyes. Forever searching for adventure till death grips her, dragging her down with a smile on her face and her eyes still sparkling.

Xiao Qiao is Xiao Qiao.


	6. Zhen Ji

**I had Zhen Ji as a request from Yurianna Shan Liu and kayladw7 (kayladw I'm not sure about Sima Shi, I've started his but not sure if I have enough info on him so we'll see about that request) so after a lot of deliberation I finally decided to try writing Zhen Ji (It was actually a lot easier than I thought it would be) and so here it is, Zhen Ji: **

Who is Zhen Ji?

Zhen Ji was the one married in golden clothing.

Zhen Ji is the one singing with Zhang He in the gardens till Yuan Xi requests her presence.

Zhen Ji is the one polishing her deadly flute, admiring herself in it as she makes it shine.

Zhen Ji is the one leading a unit of female bodyguards up a small rock formation to save Zhang He who is trapped in a fire attack.

Zhen Ji is the one that almost chokes on air as she sees the handsome face and dazzling blade of the heir of Wei.

Zhen Ji is the one slowly becoming angry with him as he casually flirts with her as she slashes at him.

Zhen Ji is the one accepting his offer of marriage as she lies in the dirt, defeated.

Zhen Ji is the one riding beside Zhang He who has done the same in joining the Wei forces.

Zhen Ji is the one that is, once again, married but this time in royal blue.

Zhen Ji is the midnight beauty that is slowly losing its glow.

Zhen Ji is the one shaking with jealousy as she sees her lord walk with his new favorite woman.

Zhen Ji is the deadly blade that is slowly rusting.

Zhen Ji is the long eye lashes of a woman with tears clinging to them.

Zhen Ji is the moon that's slowly becoming black.

Zhen Ji is the one hugging her son, a letter from her lord hidden behind her back.

Zhen Ji is the one sharpening a dagger, reading and re-reading the said letter.

Zhen Ji is the one stabbing herself with dry eyes but a trembling mouth. She is the one committing suicide as the man she loved requested. The one buried with her hair covering her face and her mouth filled with rice grain shells to forever silence her.

Zhen Ji is Zhen Ji.

**At this point I'm thinking Zhang He next seeing as I already have his written out.**


	7. Zhang He

Who is Zhang He?

Zhang He is beauty.

Zhang He is grace.

Zhang He is a dancer.

Zhang He is a warrior.

Zhang He is the unmistakably noticeable member of Wei.

Zhang He is the misjudged man in high heels and frills.

Zhang He is the beautiful butterfly, striking lion, and graceful gazelle of the battlefield.

Zhang He is the man noticed by Sima Yi who sees more in him than others care to search for.

Zhang He is the inspiring speech maker who will never stay still.

Zhang He is Xiahou Yuan's flamboyant friend.

Zhang He is the one that will dance all along the way.

Zhang He is the formally unappreciated warrior of the Yuans.

Zhang He is the butterfly that saw beauty and hope in the bright flames of Cao Cao's army.

Zhang He is the struck pose of a shameless man.

Zhang He is the one walking to the beat of perfect harmony.

Zhang He is the rhythm in the music played world wide.

Zhang He is the shadow of dancers, lending them his beauty.

Zhang He is the warrior galloping through the dark night. Up the mountains and toward the spot Wei Yan was rumored to be. He is one of many who fall at the battle of Wu Zhang Plains but he is, without a doubt, the most beautiful.

Zhang He is Zhang He.


	8. Huang Zhong

Who is Huang Zhong?

Huang Zhong is the old man.

Huang Zhong is the bag of bones showing all the younglings up.

Huang Zhong is the one that will fight against those young ruffians till someone gives.

Huang Zhong is the perfect shot.

Huang Zhong is the one getting to old for this.

Huang Zhong is the one that surrendered to Guan Yu without a fight to keep his people safe.

Huang Zhong is the tongue waiting to give a lecture.

Huang Zhong is that old man yelling at the soldiers not to get cocky.

Huang Zhong is the graying hair that represents the stubbornness and pride of the old men of the world.

Huang Zhong is the shoulders that carry the young to victory.

Huang Zhong is the one riding back and forth, yelling encouragement as he fires arrow after arrow.

Huang Zhong is the one trying with all his might to bring down Xiahou Yuan.

Huang Zhong is the one that is sad to see that some troops will never live to be as old as he as they fall to enemy blades.

Huang Zhong is the gruff snort that sounds at the next generations ridiculous jokes and the hand that smacks the back of their heads as they fawn over pretty lasses.

Huang Zhong is the picture that loses it's color but is never destroyed. Is remembered even in death wither by friend or by foe. He will always be the old man of the Shu army.

Huang Zhong is Huang Zhong.


End file.
